


Avatar Wan X Reader

by Kepadecado



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepadecado/pseuds/Kepadecado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader travels with Wan seeing how the world was before the Avatar was created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          
       I DONT OWN YOU OR "LOK" JUST THE STORY 

 

 "COME BACK HERE WAN!!" one of the Chuus brothers shouted. Wan smirked as he easily out ran the brothers. 

 

    They chased him deep into the village. He was good way ahead of them. Then he jumped into a big bush in someone's backyard. He saw the Chuus pass by him and chuckled under his breath. "Man, they are stupid as they are fat." he whispered. He dug through the bag enjoying the quality food he stole from the Chuus.

    Then suddenly Wan hears a door burst open from the huge mansion and saw a very pretty girl  in a (Fav Color) kimono crying her eyes out. He didn't want to spy but he couldn't help but be curious of what was troubling her and he couldn't resist the pretty girl.

    The girl was kneeling  at the small koi pond staring at the black and white koi fish. She had (eye color) eyes and (your color) hair. Wan definitely never seen you before today. _"Who is she?_ " he thought.

 

"It's not fair! I don't want to go through with it!" you screamed. You always looked at your pet koi to calm yourself down. You loved looking at them when your happy or sad. You felt like they listen too you. Another thing was that these Koi was special. An old hermet gave them to you as a gift telling you that they were a spiritual kind of fish even told you a legend behind them but you didn't understand what it meant. In truth these koi fish will be a very important to you in the future but you'll figure it out later. 

    You were about to marry into the Chuus in order for your family name to be cleansed of what you did.  You were the only daughter of one of the richest families from the water-turtle city. There only men was allowed to take the power of water. You felt that the power of water can be used for something more than fighting,and you felt that woman shouldn't be banned from the power of water. You weren't like the other girls. You didn't like the way things were. Everything and everyone was cold and selfish. You wanted things to change. You wanted to make everything open and warm.  

    One day you snuck off to the lion turtle to grant you the power of water. Since your intentions were not hostile and the turtle didn't care what gender you were, granted you the power. It didn't take the village long to figure out what you've done, so your family had to leave the village ashamed.

    The reason your family was living in the fire-turtle city is that your father made a deal with the Chuus that you would marry the oldest of the sons and whip your crime clean from the world. Only exclusive rich families knew that there were other lion-turtle cities in the world. They only told for business reasons or to escape from something dangerous.

 

 

      
 _"Marriage? Why? I didn't do anything wrong....."_ you thought trying to stop crying. Then you heard something in the bushes. You jumped scared out of your mind. 

"Who.....Who's there?" you asked as your voice was shaking.  

 

Wan started to panic. _"Aw...man_." What should he do? He thought you might rat him out to the Chuus. Then he saw your tear stained face and thought of something.

A voice came from the bushes. "I.....um...I...am bushy! The bush spirit of laughter do not be frighten young maiden!" the bush started to dance very silly like. "I give the people of the world the gift of laughter.......ohhhuuuu..." he said dancing again. 

You started to laugh. You can tell it's a guy in the bush but it was too funny to resist. "Well 'bushy' thank you for your gift. I had a very long day and you made it better." you said bowing to the moving bush. 

       Wan smiled as you laughed again. "May I have your name fair maiden?" He asked bowing to her. "If I tell you will you tell me your's good sir?" you countered. The bushes nodded eagerly. You giggled. You bowed and said. "My name is_____ of the ____ family."

    "_____." Wan repeat dreamily. "Now, will you tell me your name? you said with a smile. "uuhh....." Wan said looking at your bright smile. 

"Well?" you said impatiently. Wan then snapped back to realty and said. "My name is-"    

 

"WAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU YOU ROTTEN THEFT?!?!" the oldest Chu said loudly. He screamed so loud that it surprised Wan and he fell in front of you. 

You got a good look at Wan. He was dirty but still was handsome to you. He was about your age but there was a mischievous vibe about him.

"Uhh...hehehe." he laughed nervously. "So Wan. What should I do with you?" you said with a grin. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell them where I am." he put his hands together with a hopeful grin. 

"What did you steal?" You asked. "Food. The Chuus take soo much that they don't even care that more than half the village is starving to death. We steal food just to survive!" he said to you honestly. 

You thought for a moment. "He might be lying but....." You saw his clothes and how skinny he is. "Well I......"

 

 

"Lady____! Where are you?!" a servant called. You both froze. "Um...I'm coming!" Your heart started to pound. "Wan quick hide!" You said. He looked around. "Uh....where?" he said. 

"The pond!" you thought. You pulled Wan to the pond. "Here!" you said. He wasn't sure about this idea. He knew he couldn't hold his breath for very long.  "But how will I...."   "Here take this!" you gave him a broken piece of bamboo.

"I'll be back ok?" you said running inside the mansion. Wan dove into the pond the Koi fish swam around him.  
   
The Chuus were waiting at the front door along with your parents.  "Chuus! You honored our home with your presence." Your mother said bowing along with your father. 

"Yes we know. We are looking for a miserable theft who stole from us. Have you seen a filthy boy run through here?" The oldest asked you and your parents.

"Why no." your father said. "Never." your mother said. "Of course not." You lied. 

"Huh. I thought for sure he came this way." another Chuu brother said. "We like to take a look around." The eldest said.

You felt your rage inside you. "We already said no why are they demanding to search our home?!" you thought

"Of course!" your father said. You always thought your parent were spineless against the rich.

They look all round and made a mess of the house too. You felt violated most when they wrecked your room.

Then they searched the back yard. The youngest of the brothers walked by until he saw the pond. 

"Hey! What's this?!" Wan grew nervous, and  you wanted to stop him but you couldn't get past your parents.

He took a small peak in the pond. "These Koi fish are gross! Get rid of them!" he said. The color went out of your face. "No! Not my fish!" you spoke. 

He turned to you angry. "You dare refuse an order from a Chuu!?" he said. "Forgive her! We will do as you ask." you mother said.

"Good." he said walking back into the mansion. Before they left the oldest said "Well.....Let us know if you ever see him. and I look forward to our engagement _____." He winked at you. You bowed to him but you truly wanted to spit in his eye.  
    
After they left your parents were furious. "What is wrong with you?!" your father said lifting hand about to strike you. 

"Don't! We don't have enough make up to cover her bruise if you hit her." Your mother said. You felt heartbroken. 

"But I love my pet fish! Please don't get rid of them!" you begged her. 

"Enough! Your lucky we didn't disown you for getting us banished from our home! Now get out of our sight!" your father said.

 

 

You ran to the garden again. Wan was getting out of the pond soaked. "Hey thanks for not telling.....Hey...what's wrong?" Wan said with worry. 

"Its the Chuus. They want me to get rid of my fish. I love them. I had them ever since I was a little girl. They are special to me. I don't know what to do." you said tears returning to you. 

Wan thought for a moment. "How about this: There is a river near my home. I could take them and put them there. You could come by and visit them anytime you like." he said.

What option did you have? "You would do that for me?" you asked him with hope in your eyes. "Sure! Besides I owe you one." he said with a reassuring smile. You smiled too and hugged him.

"Uhh." he said blushing. "Thank you Wan." you said. You couldn't help but kiss his cheek. "I....gagag....bb...ag....bg....gah." he said.

"You better go. I don't want them to see you." you said shaking him. "Uh right." he said. You got a bowl and scooped up the two Koi fish and gave it to Wan with his bag of food. 

He waited for the streets to be clear. Before he left you grabbed him by his shirt. "Will I see you again?" you asked.

"Sure thing ____. Bushy will return as welllllll." he said with a silly voice. You giggled. He winked at you then left. You blushed as you watched him leave. For the first time in a long time you felt warm and happy. 

 

   
    As Wan came home he did as he promised and placed the black koi and white Koi into the river and they swan freely together. He watched them for a moment then went to his tree house. Of course his friends Yow and Jya were waiting for him. "Can't you steal from someone other than the Chuus?" Jya said. 

"No way! It's more satisfying knowing they generously gave us such delightful food!" Wan said arrogantly as he dropped the bag of food.The two went to the bag and ate. "What took you so long this time?" Jya asked. 

Wan smirked. "I got a little.......distracted." Thinking about you. "You got stars in your eyes boy. Does this distraction happen to be a girl?" Yow asked. "Maybe. Maybe not." Wan said holding his hands up.

"Come on Wan tell us what she's like." said Jya. As Wan described you Jya finally realized who you were. "Wan! ____ is from a really wealthy family! They could kill you for just talking to her." he said. "Don't worry. Not like they can catch me." Wan said.

"Wan you can't just hang around a girl like that!" Jya said.

"Oh really? Cause I just did." He said with a slick smile.

 

 


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader leaves town to start her adventure

I DON'T OWN ANY LOK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

 

Its been three days since You first met Wan. Wan came by frequently to see you and sometimes you would got to see him and in the middle of the night to d the courage to tell him the visit him and the fish. You still couldn't find the courage to tell Wan about why you were really in the city. You treasured Wan's friendship and didn't want to lose it. 

Wan soon grew tired to fighting just to live and starting talking about change. Yow and Jya were nervous with him talking.

"I'm tired of living like this!" Wan said one day while you and the others were outside near the river looking at the Koi fish. Jya shook his head. "Wan its just the way things are." You didn't blame him for feeling that way because you felt the same. "I know how you feel Wan ,but how do you expect to go against the Chuus on your on?" you asked.

Wan thought for a moment. "I'll think of something....." He huffed and sat down on a log. "I lived a long time boy and seen a lot of things. This lion turtle city has been this way for a long time. I thought it could change but it has been the same for years now." Yow said looking at Wan sadly.

"Maybe They can eat themselves to death." Jya joked. "Or maybe we can threaten them by using fire." You joked. You and Jya laughed but Wan looked at you seriously for a moment. "Yea right!" Yow said. Wan hid a slick smile. "____. You got brains and beauty." he thought.

You looked up to the sky. "Well guys its time for me to go." You said. You didn't want to leave. You loved spending time with Wan and his friends. It was a perfect escape from your home life. Going back was not something you liked to do but you didn't want to put them in danger.

"So soon?" Jya said to you. "I can't let my parents know about all of you." you said getting ready to leave. 

Yow looked at you funny." Are you ashamed to have poor friends? You don't want to be seen with commoners?" he said. He thought it was odd that someone like you was hanging out with them out to the forest. You weren't like the rich spoiled girl they were used to seeing. Yow thought you were up to something.

"Lay off Yow! You know she isn't like that." Wan said in your defense and slightly angry. "Its not that. If my parents find out about me going out they might have you all arrested. Or worse! I can't let that happen." You said. Wan smiled while Yow still huffed.

"You sure you don't need one of us to go with you. I don't like you going by yourself ____." Wan said worried. You smiled. "I'll be fine Wan. Don't worry!" You gave him and Jya a hug. Yow only nodded. 

"I'll be back soon." you said walking back waving at them. 

 

 

Wan and Jya waved back. Wan was waving long after you were gone. "I don't trust her Wan." Yow said crossing his arms. Both Jya and Wan looked at him confused. "Why Yow? She seems really nice. And she even gives us and other people food in secret." Jya said.

"That's right! In SECRET!" Yow said. "She has to! Her parents are awful and would never help her if she asked them! She's risking alot just to come here!" Wan Yelled. Jya and Yow was stunned. Wan rarely ever yells or gets worked up.

"Relax Wan. He's only wants us to be careful that's all." Jya said placing a hand on Wan's shoulder. Wan took a moment to calm down. "I know. I didn't mean to yell." he sadly looked at Yow.

"Its because of that girl. You been on about that girl ever since you first met her. You got it bad my boy." Yow said. Wan face was red and Jya laughed at him being flushed. "I....I Don't know what your talking about." he said turning away.

"Its all over your face boy. You want change? Don't be seduced by the elite. They never cared about us and they never will." Yow said waking back to the tree house.

 

It was silent for about a few minutes. Wan and Jya sat down by the river looking at the koi again. 

"I know it sounded harsh but he's just looking after us Wan. We're all each other's got ya know?" Jya said said. "I know. What do you think Jya?" he asked. "About what?" He asked. "____. Do you think honestly think she's being fake?" he asked. Jya thought for a moment. "Its possible. But if she could sold you out when you came to her house. At the same time she could be waiting to......." He stopped as soon as he saw Wan was getting angry. 

"You really do like her." he said surprised. "What? No! She's just a friend! Besides......not like this city would even allow us to even BE friends." Wan said sadly. "What can we do? We don't have any power to change anything. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep. See ya" Jya said walking to the tree house. 

He smiled and said."Not yet anyway."

 

 

 

You were at the back door of your house as always. You tried to sneak in and was about to open the door to your room until.......

"And where have you been?" a voice came from behind. You froze. Your heart began to beat like loud drums. "Oh no." you thought.

"Looks like you have been busy emptying our kitchen." Your father dropped a small empty sack to the floor. Your eyes widen. Your breath quickened. "But how....?"

"The maid saw you sneak out at night. How dare you soil our family name by associating with filthy beggars! Haven't you brought enough shame already?" Your mother came with her husband. 

"It won't matter anymore. You will be off tomorrow with the Chuus and our names will be cleared from YOUR mistake." Your father said. 

You were hurt that both of your parents were basically selling you off like unwanted property. "I'm your DAUGHTER! Why are you...."

"By this time tomorrow you will be out of our hair you rotten child." your mother said to you. "Tomorrow?" you gasped. "Yes my dear. The Chuus demand that we bring you to them immediately. We gladly complied. " your father said getting closer to your face.

"As your final night here we say good bye _____. And to say that I am pregnant.....with a boy." Your mother added. "And just to let you know we always wanted a boy. At least he won't be a failure! Good night." your father said as he and your mom left you. 

 

 

You ran to your room and cried into your pillow. "Wan..." you thought and you thought of your koi fish. "Why......?" You cried yourself to sleep dreading the morning. Then an hour before dawn you woke up in attempt to runaway and live with your friends. You quickly packed up your clothes in a sack and didn't bother to go to the kitchen for food. 

You tiptoed around the house. You felt relief when you saw the front door. Before you reached for the door you felt a harsh grip on your arm. "I figured you try to run off!!" It was your father. Before you could say anything he dragged you back to your room and made sure someone watched your room inside and out. You hate to admit it but you were trapped.

In the morning your parents dragged you out of the house and basically shoved you off to the Chuus. "Welcome _____." The eldest brother greeted you by kissing your hand. You tried your hardest not to throw up. "WE MARRY TONIGHT!!" He said. He sent for a servant to take you to a guest room. Despite how nice it looked you felt that it was nothing but a prison cell. 

"What do I do now?" you thought. What could you do? You couldn't stand the thought being the wife of a Chuu. You paced around in the room and thought of only one conclusion: Run away.....or die trying. You hope that wouldn't be the result but you had to leave.

 

 

The preparation was about to be done until a break in was reported. "We have thieves in the food storage! A mob of people are coming!" a guard reported. "We'll take care of those beggars! Right brothers!?" the eldest said. The three cheered together. You rolled your eyes at them with disgust. They assembled their guards and grabbed there weapons. "After we finish this we will begin the ceremony my dearest _____." he said winking at you. "Eww." you thought. They charged out the palace.

"Perfect! I can leave out the back while they're busy." you thought. You didn't waste time packing. You told the servants that you needed to take a break from all the excitement. You were in the garden hiding while most of the guards when to the food storage. You about to run as fast as you can around the garden until you heard one of the brothers say....."Wan?!"

 

You stopped. Your froze. What's Wan doing here?! You ran back to the food storage trying not to be seen. You sat behind to gate. Then you saw that it was Wan leading the mob! Firebending! "Oh no!" you thought. He took your joke too seriously! Then you saw Wan about to strike the youngest Chuu brother. Your heart was beating fast. "WAN DON'T DO IT!" you wanted to say but nothing came out.

Luckily Wan lowered his stance. You sighed in relief, but then the guards tackled him. No! Wan was trapped. "How pathetic Wan....Even when you got power, you're still weak." the youngest said. "Since your the leader of this revolt your getting charged with treason. The punishment for it is-" 

"No wait!!" you screamed. You ran so fast that you knocked down a barrel of wine for the wedding split everywhere. The crash made everyone freeze. Every one looked at you. "____!! What are you doing here?!" Wan said surprised as you ran to him.

 

"How dare you speak to my future wife! Hold your tongue!" The eldest Chuu said as he kicked Wan in the gut. Then he turned to you. "Wait inside dear as I deal with this thief!" he said. "Please spare him!" You pleaded pulling on his arm. "Why should I? And I don't take orders from a girl! Guards take my WIFE back to her room until were done!" He ordered while shaking you off. The guards came and grabbed you harshly. "Let Go!! Please! I'll do anything! Just spare Wan!! " you shouted as you struggled. 

"Silence woman!" a guard said. You felt a hard hand to the face! Your face stung with pain. You fell to the ground hard only to be snatched up again harshly by the guards. Since they held your hands you couldn't cover your face. Tears started to build in your eyes. You   
looked away because didn't want to show how hurt and helpless you felt. "Easy guard. I can't marry her if she's too ugly from your beatings." Chuu said.

Wan was filled with burning rage! "AGGH! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" Wan screamed as he spout out fire trying to break from the guards hold. The men pressured him down trying immobilize him. He was about to break their hold until the middle brother came from behind and knocked him on the head. Knock him out cold. 

"Wan!" You shouted. "As for you darling, I want her in her room and lock the door so she won't leave! And Lock up Wan!" The eldest said to a guard. The guards took Wan away. You had enough! You felt so much anger in you. Being sold off by your parents, Your friend is in danger, you were hit for helping your friend and you were about to be married to selfish jerk! You felt helpless seeing that there's nothing you can do. 

Then something strange happened to you. You felt a small spark in your spirit. You felt something stir in you as you still struggled. You felt energy flowing through you. Instead of burning anger that you felt a moment ago you felt a cool calming force swirling within you body. "Is this....?" you look around you and found the wine you split while ran. You moved your fingers towards the wine. "Maybe if I can just...." 

The wine slightly moved. You had hope in you. Then the guard started to move to towards the palace. Its now or never! "Come on! Work!" You thought. One of the guards loosen his grip when he saw the door to the palace. You took this chance! You took a deep breath and jerked your arm and moved your arm towards the wine to quickly splash it in their faces.

The Guards and Brothers were stunned! "She is a waterbender?!" a guard said. "I never heard of such a thing!" "She's a demon!" "Blasphemer!" another. "Ugh! They didn't tell me she's a water bender. I don't wanna marry a criminal! Guards! Seize her!!!" The eldest brother said. The secret was out. You have no choice but to run.

You ran out there as fast as you could. Your heart was pounding. In truth most of the guards were still shock of finding out your secret. You had no problem leaving. You had a head start but you knew they would come and won't stop until they had you. "What are you all standing for?! GET HER!" The brother said.

Your thoughts were jumbled. "Now what do I do?! I can't fight! They might even kill me!" You were so distraught that you slipped and fell. The fall really hurt but you knew you had to hurry and get up. "There she is!" A guard said not too far from you. 

"No! What do I do?!" You pushed yourself up and started runing again. You tried to find a place to hide. "Wait the forest!" you knew the spirit wilds was your only chance, but you were terrified of the rumors of how spirits kill people. And you didn't want to involve Wan's friends since the Chuus were after you. "Arrested by humans or killed by the spirits?" You thought while runing. "Make sure you catch her alive! We'll make an example of women like her!" 

"Forest it is." You thought. You needed time to go to the forest. You thought of how you put Wan in the pond with a piece of bamboo. "A pond. Need to find one." you thought as you also realized you were getting tired. You saw a garden pond but it was in the open. You ran behind a huge tree and waited for the guards to pass. "What? where she go? Spread out and find her!" the chief of the guard said.

 

 

When they pass you you went to the random pond praying that it was deep enough. Luckily it had a couple of bamboo plants in the garden. You waited until it was dark. After about ten minutes you got out the pond soaked to the bone. While sneaking out the town you saw some clothes on a line. "I'm so glad that someone was too lazy to take them in." You thought. You grabbed what you could. A boy's brown ripped pants and short sleeved small shirt. 

You waited until you were outside the village. The moon was out so you had light to guide you. You changed clothes but you wait until you were in the forest to get rid of them. You remember the way to Wan's tree house. You dug a hole and placed your wet clothes then buried them. 

You found a thin sharp rock. Then you looked at your (Hair length) hair. You began to cut a few strands here and there so no one would recognize you. Well you did your best working with a rock not a sword or knife. You were almost at the house you looked into the river near by and saw that your hair looked awful! "Perfect!" you said.

"There it is!" You ran towards the tree house. "Jya?! Yow?! Are you there?" you called. Silence. "Hello?" you said. Again nothing. 

"Who are you?" a voice said. you turned from the house to see Yow and Jya along with a couple of men too. "Its me! _____!" you said as you hugged them both. "____? Is that really you?" Jya said looking at you. "What happened to all of you?" You said noticing that they all look tired, dirty, and beaten. 

"We tried to lead a charge for food. It didn't go so well at all." Jya explained. "So that was what Wan was doing." you thought. "How did Wan get his fire?" you asked. "He stole it from a lion turtle." Jya said. "What?!" you said. "Have you seen Wan? We haven't seen him since the charge went bad." he asked. 

Your eyes went to the ground. "They caught him." You said sadly. "And you let them take him away!" Yow said surprised. "No I tried but they-" "If you didn't suggest he get fire he would be captured!" Yow said in anger. "That's not fair Yow! She was kidding when she said that." Jya said. "Doesn't matter! If she didn't put the idea into his head he wouldn't be in trouble now!" Yow yelled.

"But....?" you said. "Can't you tell your parents to help him?" Jya said. "No I left my home and they practically disowned me." You said sadly. "Great! The one thing that could of helped Wan is now gone!" Yow stormed off angry.

Jya came by you and placed a hand on your shoulder. "He'll be banished Jya. To the Spirit wilds......its my fault." You said. "No its not. You didn't know he took the joke seriously. And Wan's a strong guy. He'll make it." He said to reassure you. In truth you didn't know if Wan will make it but he wanted to stay positive.

"Come on we all been through a lot. Let's get some sleep." he suggested. You smiled. You were exhausted and sleep sounded wonderful. "Your right Jya thanks." you said walking with him to the tree. You slept next to Jya since Yow didn't like you very much. You closed your eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

 

THe next day you woke up hearing people talk outside the tree-house. You stretched and climbed down the tree. When you came by the men they stopped talking. "Hey guys. Where's Jya and Yow?" you asked. "They went into town to hear about Wan and find food." one man said. "Good because I'm starving." You said holding your tummy. Then the people turned to you. 

"Um....is something wrong?" you asked. You didn't like the look they were giving you. "We heard rumors that the Chuus fiance had ran off." You gulped. "They put out a nice big reward for her capture." A big man said holding up a wanted poster with your face on it. You were nervous as you starting to figure out what they were hinting at. "You look an awful like this girl don't she boys?" he said they all agreed. 

"Listen! I won't cause any trouble just please don't do this!" you said walking backwards. "Sorry but we need money to eat! And you're our best option!" The man said. Your blood turned to ice and you started to shake. The men surrounded you in a circle so you couldn't leave. "I'm trapped! What should I do?" you thought. 

When the leader started towards you felt that feeling again when you were caught by the guards. It felt stronger this time. You turned to the river. You stretched out your hands and started to make pulling motions with your fingers. The men looked at you for a second then laughed. "Look she's gone crazy!" on man said. You tried to focus on the water. "Please! Help me!" you pleaded. The men thought you were talking to them.

 

"Sorry girly we got families to.....hey! What's going on with the river?" he said. You felt the energy in your body more than you did during the day. The water was being lifted like a small stream from the river. You continued to pull the water out. the smooth water began to gather in a huge ball over your head. Instead of pulling a little puddle you pulled a huge gush of water. The men stared in awe. In truth it was too much and your arms were about to give out but the men were too scared to notice. "She's a witch!" "Run!" "Everybody run for it!" they all screamed running off.

You stopped moving your arms since it was soo heavy but you forgot that the ball was over your head. SPLASH! The water was all over you. You coughed and tried to dry yourself off. You sighed. Now you can't be in the forest either with that reward on your head. The Spirit wilds could mean death. "Maybe if Wan can survive I could-"

"You are not ready for battle child!"A booming voice said. "What the?" you said Looking around. you almost had a heart attack from being so scared. From what you saw nothing and no one was there. "Who's there?" you asked. 

"Come to the river child!" the voice said again. You followed the voice to the river slowly. You were scared but your curiosity was stronger. You saw none but your koi fish. "I don't suppose you two know who said that huh?" you said smiling. Then they both started to glow. "What....?

"We are the voice you heard____." The white koi spoke in a light, warm, and gentle voice. You froze. The fish continued to swim in a circle motion. Then you shook your head. "The men are right I am going crazy. Like fish can talk..." "Do NOT confuse us as a hallucination child." The black one spoke in a harsh, cold, and aggressive voice. Every time they spoke they glowed white. "Bu bubuub how cacaca can you......" you babbled. "Calm yourself _____. We are here to help you. As you did the same for us." The White koi spoke again. 

You would have fainted but you had alot questions to ask so you resisted. "Who are you?" The white one said "I AM TWI" then The black one said "AND I AM LA! We are Push and pull. life and death."

"We would like to give you a gift for saving our lives and giving us your friendship child."Twi said to you. "Huh? A gift?" "We will teach you the ways of bending water as well as the connection it has to the moon. From this point on you are apprentice. Prepare yourself! "said LA.


	3. Bending training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader learns how to master her new power

"Training?" you asked. 

"Yes. Unlike the men before you they only use half of what water can really do." Twi said to you.

"We will teach you another use for it other than battle."La explained. 

"Great! So when do we start?" you asked.

"After we leave." La said.

"Leave?" 

"Well we can't train here while your being hunted now can we?" La said very annoyed.

"But where? we have no where to go." you said looking around. You were disowned and the villagers were hunting you down. You felt scared and helpless.

"Breathe." Twi said. You looked at her confused. 

"What?"

"She said to breathe. Can you not hear?" La said annoyed.

"What good is breathing going to do? We have no home, food ,money or anything! And you want me to just stop and-"

"BREATHE!" they both shouted.

You growled but you sat down Indian style. "Count as you breathe. Every second matters. Inhale one second then exhale the next second." Twi explained.

"One...two-" you thought. Then you got up and shook your head.

"This is ridiculous!" you said about to walk off into the forest.

"What option do you have child?! Go back to being a pampered trapped mare!" La shouted.

You thought for a moment. "I..." you sighed in defeat then walked back. You sat back down.

You closed your eyes and started to breathe again. You counted to ten. As you felt your heart rate slow and felt less angry.

 

"Wow. I feel better. And all I did was breathe." You said amazed.

"Walk along the river. We will follow you."Twi said 

"Breathe is the first step. There is still a lot of things we must teach you." La said.

 

 

 

You followed Twi and La down the river with the moonlight as your guide. You looked at the river in the light of the moon. 

"Beautiful." you admired the view. 

"It's more than that. The moon and water on this earth are linked. You must understand that in order to control the power granted to you." La said.

"Linked? you asked.

"Yes. By paying attention to how the moon effects the water you can do the same thing." Twi 

"How? and what does breathing has anything to do with water-bending?" you said getting more confused.

"ugh" La said. Twi giggled.

"Look at the river." Twi said. You looked at the river and said. "Umm....what am I looking for?" you asked confused.

"Not with your eyes silly. See the river through your body." Twi giggled again. 

"?" your mind went blank. "uh how?" you asked.

"Think back to how you escaped the villagers. Did you feel something before you use the river to escape?" La asked.

You thought back to that time and the time you escape the guards."Yes. A swirl of cool energy flowing in my body. Like cool liquid." you said.

"Exactly! Feeling that surge in you is very important. Its when any amount of fluid is around you. All liquid has water in it. And all living things need water. If you're in danger that inner feeling you have can save you." La explained.

"Do you feel this river? Focus on that feeling." Twi said. You stopped walking then closed your eyes. Then you tried to focus on the river then stopped.

"I...I can't do it. I could only do when I was scared." you said sadly.

"We can work on that later then. Your exhausted and hungry yes? We're almost there." Twi said. 

"Almost where? And how do you know where we're going?" you asked.

"A secret." they both said. "Whatever." you thought.

 

 

 

A few more minutes then you saw that the river lead to a huge lake. It was bordered by huge fruit trees. In the middle of the lake was a small island with the biggest fruit tree you ever saw. 

"This will be your new home for now. The tree can shelter you." La said as he and Twi entered the lake. 

"Um how am I going to get there?" you asked. 

"Isn't it obvious? Swim." La said staring at you. They both waited for you to join them in the water.

"um...." you hesitated mostly because it was so big and you were too tired to swim. 

"Well?" La said impatient. 

"I will use uh....That Log!" you pointed to on your left. Before they could say anything to you, you ran to the log trying to push the big log to the river. After a few failed attempts you got it to the lake. You climbed on top then used a chuck of the log to paddle to the middle of the river.

As you paddle you felt something slide under you. It was big and it felt alive. "Um... what was that?" you asked nervously. 

"What was what child?" Twi asked. "Something slide passed my leg. Felt Like a cc....ccreature." you said shaking.

"Oh that's just an old friend of ours: Tsuki guardian of the lake." Twi explained like it was a known fact to everyone.

"Wait! Why didn't you tell me this before we went in?!" you shouted.

"You didn't ask." Twi said.

 

 

The water in the lake began to move slowly. Then You saw something big emerge for the water. Then suddenly a huge slick creature came into view. 

Looked like a solid white eel-hound. The body was shinny, smooth, and slick. It was about as big as the tree in the middle of the island and that was almost as big as a mountain. Its eyes glowed blue. 

"Who dares enter my lake?!" A booming female voice ehoed.

You froze out of fear.

"Hello Tsuki. Its been along time!" Twi said with a cheerful voice.

"Twi! La! How dare you bring a human into my sacred lake!" Tsuki said with a booming voice.

"This is a very special human Tsuki. What must we do in order to enter?" La said.

Tsuki lowered her head to look at you. Your froze at her ice cold blue eyes. Her eyes felt like they were looking into your soul. "Please don't eat me!" you thought.

"Show me that this Human is special. For what I've seen these years, humans are selfish and desire only destruction." Tsuki said.

"Well she's not wrong." you thought. "Not all of us! Let me show you I'm different please!" You said to Tsuki.

She looked at you then laughed. "How humorous! How can you show me human?"

"She was granted the power of Water by a lion-turtle." Twi said. "Hmm?" Tsuki hummed to herself.

"Truly? This the first I've seen a human female with the gift."Tsuki said still looking at you. 

Then she turned to Twi and La. "Very well! If she can prove that she can handle the power properly she may enter."

Both the Koi and Tsuki turned to you. 

"Wait. You mean now?!" you shouted. "Yes! Now!" La shouted.

"Um......uh" you said. "Just remember what we taught you." Twi said.

You nodded. You closed your eyes and slowly began to breathe. One...two...three...four...five.

Once your mind and body was cleared and focused you began to move your hands under you in a slow gripping manner. You felt the cool energy of the water in your hands then you began pulling the water up. Small drops of water began to move. "Just a little more..." you thought using as much strength as you could to pull it up. Then you felt the peak of your strength. You felt a Sharp pain in your hands then dropped everything. 

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Is that it?" she said.

You huffed exhausted. "This can't be right. I had more power than this!" You said. You took another breathe then tried again. Again only got a few drops up a couple of feet then dropped it again. You breathe again then tried again. Failed. A couple of more times and you still failed. It was at least and hour, then You groaned in anger. "Ahh! What's wrong with me?!"

"I've seen enough. Leave!" she said turning around.

"Wait please! I have no where else to go!" you begged.

"That is not my concern." Tsuki said swimming away from you.

"What do I do now? I can't go back to the village and I can't survive in the forest." You thought about to cry.

 

 

"There she is!!" a voice echoed. 

"What the-" you turned to see the villagers with a couple of fire-benders. "You lead them here?!" Tsuki growled.

"She's talking to the spirits! I knew she was a witch!" One villager said shaking his fist.

"Time to collect some reward." One Bender with a huge beard said. Another said "What about the beast?" 

"Kill it! Since Wan got rid of our only dinner I guess this is the next best thing to eat." he said.

"Wait! Wan's alive?" You said smiling with your heart jumping.

"Focus child!" La said splashing water on you to get your attention. You shook off the water. "Sorry." You said blushing.

"Move back child." Twi warned. You did what she said and watched Tsuki work.

 

The Fire-benders started to attack you and Tsuki. "How dare you trespass my home humans!" She shouted as she sung her tail into the water causing a huge wave aiming at the benders. The fire ball were burned out when they touched the wave.

Then they each tried to get Tsuki but each time they get close she either dodge it ,dive in the water or use the water as a shield.

"Together men!" the leader said. The benders gathered together and started to make huge fire balls. Then they came in to combine the ball to make a gigantic ball of fire. 

Then the leader charged holding the ball in one hand. Then when he reached the lake he used his free hand to boost himself to close the distance. Then he unleashed the ball full power at Tsuki.

Tsuki had no time to dodge or dive so she splashed a wall of water in order to block the ball. It was too much and the water was turning into steam fast. 

"We have to do something! She can't hold it for long!" You said. "There's nothing we can do! We have to flee!" La said in panic. 

"AAHHGG!" Tsuki cried as what left the ball burned her tail and left hing leg. She fell into the water unconscious.

"We did it!" Now for the girl!" he said swimming towards you.

"How could you be so cruel!" You shouted hands shaking. The flow of energy returning to you.

"Aww what's a little girl like you gonna do?" One said and then they all laughed at you.

The burst of energy you felt before was back but it was different. It was stronger than any adrenaline rush you ever felt. 

"ENOUGH!" You said standing on the log. You took a very deep breathe. You knelled with your palms upwards. You slowly got up pushing your arms up like you were lifting something heavy. 

"What's she doing?" a villager said.

Then the water behind you began to slowly move. Then the water formed into a massive wave that was bigger than the one Tsuki made with her tail. All of the men froze in fear looking at the wave. 

"Oh no..." The leader said with a pleading face.

"Leave now and never come back!" You said turning your hands to fists then dropped your arms quickly. Then the wave obeyed your arm movements as it slowly swallowed everyone. But you forgot that you be caught in the wave too.

The waved washed away all the men. 

 

 

 

 

You ended up in a tree.

"Guess I should have thought that through huh?' You said to yourself.

"Yes....*Gasp* you should have!*Gasp*" La said flipping around on the ground gasping for air. 

"La are you alright!?" Twi said swimming to him. You tried to climb down the tree but fell. Luckily the ground wasn't far.

You ran and picked La up. You placed him back into the water. "Feel better?" you asked.

"Think before you act child!" La shouted. "He means 'thank you'. " Twi said in a chipper voice.

"Sorry La. Where's Tsuki?" you asked. You looked around and saw Tsuki lying on the ground with a huge burn on her side.

"Oh no!" you said running to her. You looked at the burn. It was really bad. It will take a lot of work to help her heal.

Tsuki looked at you and ground in pain. "I can find some plants that can help Tsuki! I'll be right back!" you said running off to part of the forest you didn't wash away.

Twi and La swam to Tsuki. "I was about to throw her out. Why is she so eager to help me?" she said confused.

"She's been like that ever since she was a child. Don't know why." La said. 

"When she was a child she was ecstatic to have us. She made sure we were taken care of. She loves us and she shows everyday. La likes to hide it but he loves her just as much as I do." Twi smiled warmly.

"Such a stupid...kind...sweet...girl she is." Tsuki said softly. 

"I think she's more than proved her worth Tsuki. I think now is an appropriate time to present her a gift."La said with a serious look. 

"This would the first time a human would have this ability. Are you sure she's ready for this? Are you sure humanity is ready for this girl to have this gift?" Tsuki asked both.

"I know she is. Her will is stronger than anything I've ever seen in my life time! She can do it."La said with pride.

"La. I never thought you defend her so fiercely." Twi said smiling. La looked away annoyed. "I'm only stating the facts." he said.

"I agree. She's grown from that shy little girl we used to know. And she'll continue to become greater than before."Twi said.

"Very well. When she returns you may do what you will." Tsuki said lying her head back down.

 

 

 

After a ten minutes you came back with a few healing herbs for Tsuki. "Sorry I couldn't find much since I....well washed most of the shrubbery away. This is all I got." You said kneeling near Tsuki to cover her burns.

"We have a better way dear." Twi said. 

"What do you mean?" you asked turning to the Koi. 

"Come into the water child and we'll show you." La said. You were confused but obeyed.

"Stop and kneel." La said. You looked down and saw that you were knee deep in water already.

"Kneel? In the water?" you said. You just started to get dry and you didn't want to get wet again. 

"Now!" La said. You whimpered but knelled. The water went up above your chest but below your neck.

"Stop whining and pull up your hands but not above the water." La commanded.

You did as you were told. Then Twi swam around you then placed herself on your hands over your lap.

"Wait! What are you-" Then Twi started to glow. Then suddenly you felt quick gush of energy flowed straight into you. "What's happening?!" you said scared out of your mind. 

"Its alright. This is a gift. You understand that you don't the element but energy within. I offer you my energy for a specific task." she said finally leaving your lap.

When she did you felt lighter than air. You moved your arms and found your self making the water around you bend to your will. You made it twirl, flip, and made all kinds of shapes. 

"Wow! This is amazing! I can't believe it! So much power! I can move an ocean with this kind of power! This is great! Thi-"

"____! Calm down! this is a serious!" You froze because for once it was Twi that was yelling not La.

"Uh...yes Twi!" you said quickly.

"Please take this seriously. Not many humans will like the fact that you have this gift, so you have to be careful. Like I said before I have a reason for giving you this gift." Twi said in a serious tone.

"Um..why?" You asked.

"Go to Tsuki and place your hands on her burn. Focus the energy on the burn. Then try to focus on getting rid of what is damaged or what damaging the body and getting rid of it." Twi instructed.

You went to Tsuki and did as you were told. You took a long breath. Then you focused the energy on the burn. Your hands started to glow white. You felt a lot of dead skin so you started peeling it off. Then you saw the red swollen infected area. You gently moved your arms back and forth so it could soothe the irritated area. Tsuki sighed at how soothing the feeling was. Tsuki's skin was returning to her normal color but a scar remained where the burn was.

"The pain is gone." Tsuki said with a smile.

"I can heal?" you said in awe.

"Yes. Its a rare gift. Use it wisely."La said.

She got up to look at her burn then turned her attention to you.

"I....I thank you human. No. I thank you ____." she bowed her head to you. 

"You're welcome!" you said with a smile. 

"You more than proved yourself this night. I want to Welcome you to moonlight island. Stay however long you like. If you leave you are more than welcome to come back. " Tsuki said.

"Thank you. I'm exhausted so I think I'll sleep now....." You said before fainting on the spot form exhaustion. 

"Poor thing...Tsuki would you...?" Twi asked. 

"It will be my pleasure." Tsuki said picking you up and placing you on her back. She swam to the island then placed you down covering you with huge leaves. "Sweet dreams ____" she said leaving you to sleep.

 

 

 

You woke up the next day to see Tsuki watching you as you slept.

"Uh..." you said awkwardly. You looked around to see that you're under a humongous tree. It looked like a building. 

" Good morning." she said with a smile. "Same to you." you said smiling back.

"Hungry?" she asked. She reached with her claws for a fruit on a branch of the huge tree. She picked it and gave it to you.

"Um...what is it?" You asked. You saw that it was mango sized but the fruit was a mixture of blue and white on the outside. When you split it open it was yellow like a peach.

"Moon peaches. This fruit grows only at night and while moonlight hits it. Its very rare. That's one of the reasons I stay here to guard it from humans. " Tsuki explained.

"Wow! What's the other reason?" you asked. 

"Take a bite and see." Tsuki said pointing to the fruit.

You looked at it for a moment. You took a small bite of the fruit. 

"Wow. I feel like I have a full course dinner. I feel strong too." you said taking another bite.

"This fruit has a special ability. It has special energy from the moon contained in it. If its eaten it can replenish energy. A few bites can get you through the whole day. You can imagine what could happen if humans get there hands on it. I must protect it. It was only meant for Spirits until a couple of humans tried to steal them. That's why I'm the guardian of the tree." she explained to you.

"I see." you said. 

"Morning!" Twi said popping out of the lake. La was beside her. 

"How are you child?" La said.

"Great thank you." You said smiling to him

He looked away embarrassed. 

"I would like to stay here for a while. Besides I prefer this than the village." you said looking at Tsuki.

"Of course however long you like" she said smiling to you.

 

 

 

A whole year had passed. You lived with Tsuki and the Koi learning to learn the basics of water bending but you mostly practiced your healing on spirits and animals. If an animal was sick or injured you would do all you could to heal them. You also would help if humans would disturb the peace in the area.

Then you notice that some of the spirits were becoming more violate. You thought it was nothing but then one day Tsuki became very ill. Without her the tree was vulnerable. She secluded herself from you for days until she had no choice but to ask you for help.

"Easy Tsuki. Now let's see what the problem is." you said examine her. 

"I already know. I'm with child." she said. 

"Really?" You spoke.

"It happens every 100 years. The females of my kind would reproduce. But this is different..." She said as she winced in pain.

"How so?" you asked gently rubbing her stomach. 

"It was never this painful. I would easily give birth and then move on but...this feels like I'm giving birth to fire!" she groaned.

"Easy just breath!" you said placing your hands on her belly. You hands started to glow white as you rubbed her belly. 

"The baby feels like its sick." you said feeling negative energy from Tsuki's womb. 

"Ah! Its coming!" Tsuki screamed. 

"Alright! Relax I got you!" You said making sure everything was ready for her to give birth.

 

After hours of work She finally gave birth to a male ell-hound. It was black and had red eyes. He lied still until he suddenly glowed red all over his body as he transformed into a evil spirit.

"My baby! What happen!?" Tsuki said stunned to see her pup enraged like a monster. 

You rushed in and placed your hands on his head. "Calm down." you said trying to push the negative emotions out of the pup. The pup felt pain of his mother and fear for his death.

"Go in peace." you said then the pup changed into a harmless animal happy as a clam.

"Wondered what happen? Did Rava lose the battle this time?" La asked. 

Twi looked concerned. "I hope not, but that would explain why..."

"Aw! He soo cute!" you played with the pup.

"What will you name him?"

"Kawa." Tsuki answered sadly.

"What's wrong?" you asked her.

"He has no power. The birth must have left him vulnerable he won't be able to be a guardian..." she said sadly

"He needs to have power? we can just give him the fruit." 

 

"It's not the same. He doesn't have spirit power. He's just an ordinary Ell-hound. He won't be able to speak. He could die out there! My son..."

"I'll take care of him." You said. "I'll never leave his side." you promised.

She smiled and said " Thank you."

 

You watched Kawa grow for the passed month. Even though he had no powers he was strong and was a very strong swimmer. He was bigger than a cat deer in only a month. He had a hard tome following orders though. He was very stubborn but you can see that he was truly sweet and has a heart of gold. He loved spending time with you though he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't talk but his face told you exactly what he was thinking.

One day La with a heavey heart he needed to tell you the truth.

"____. You must go." La said. You froze at this.

"What but why?" you said scared. You loved living here more than anything.

"You still haven't reach your potential of water bending. You must go back to the water lion-turtle city and find the source." Twi said as well.

"The source?" you said looking confused. 

"We will explain after we get there." La said.

"Its true you must go. You have a whole new world to see." Tsuki said.

"But what about...?" 

"THe humans haven't been here for months I can handle them. Remember you can always come back." 

You smiled."Thank you."

You began to pack for the trip. As you were about to leave you thought of something. 

"Wait. How an I supposed to get there? " 

"You'll figure something out." Twi said.

"Good luck ___" La said.

"Wait. You're not coming with me?" You wondered. They both shook their heads.

"You have to do this on your own." La said. You felt tears in your eyes.

"No...no! I can't go with you two! " you burst into tears.

"Grow up child! Of course we want to go but you won't always have us to help you. You need to figure things out on your own. I believe in you ____. You are a brave smart girl. Make us proud _____" La said in the verge of tears.

"LA! TWI! TSUKI!" You cried hugging each creature but not long since the Koi was choking. 

After the tearful goodbye you walked away but Kawa followed you. "Go home Kawa. I have to go." you said but Kawa didn't move. 

"Kawa I know how you feel but you can't come." You said but again Kawa didn't move. 

"I think he made his choice." Tsuki said sadly. "So you decide to leave my son...." She said nuzzling Kawa. Kawa looked sad at his mother but nodded.

"You don't have to worry. The girl's tough as nails." La said 

"I'll miss him but I know you can protect each other." Tsuki said.

You hugged Kawa. You had to admit that your glad you didn't have to go alone. 

You hopped on Kawa as he swam across the lake. Once you got to the other side you turned around to sadly say 

 

"Goodbye."

 

 

It was along ways to go since you were still in the spirit wilds but you eventually found a path. You asked a few people how to get to the docks. You went to the docks to find a boat.

You remembered that the city was around the north pole were it was cold. You tried to find someone who can help you get a boat but no such luck especially with Kawa hanging around.

"Excuse me can you take me along your route?" you ask another captain. 

"How much ya got woman?" the captain was about forty years old and had a creepy vibe. 

"Um..." you forgot about money.

"Unless there's something you want to 'trade' for the ride?" he said with a dirty look. 

"Ew...never mind." you walked away until he grabbed your arm. 

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Who said you can leave!?" he yelled.

Kawa hissed and bit the man on the arm. "AGH! Monster!" he cried.

A crowd started to gather. You didn't want Kawa to get captured. 

"Let's go Kawa." you said nervously. As you both tried to leave you heard the captain say "I'll pay 100 gold coins for the one who gets the beast!" 

The crowd stard to get loader. "Get it!" "No its mine" "I saw him first!" Back off!" 

Then suddenly a gush of wind pushed everyone. 

A random guy came to help. You could only see his back. "Whoa easy everyone! Just calm down. This Spirit meant no harm." he said. For some reason he sounded familiar.

"This isn't a spirit and you know it! You were just interested in the girl." A female voice said but you saw nothing. 

"Not now Rava!" he said. 

Then he turned. He was about your age but you had a feeling you seen him before. When you saw his eyes it became very clear.

 

"Wan?!"

The man turned.

"Wait ___?!


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan and the reader reunite

I Don't own ATLAB or LOK!!

 

 

You couldn't believe it! After soo long Wan was now standing in front of you. Without thinking you immediately hugged Wan. 

"Wan! I can't believe it! Its been so long!" you said with the biggest smile you ever had.

Kawa growled. Then he tried to pull you away.

"I'm glad to see you too ___ But I think we should save the reunion for later!" Wan said as he saw the crowd getting closer. 

You blushed immediately letting Wan go. You saw a huge kite like spirit land next to Wan. 

"Wan! We must go now!" she spoke. 

"Uh right!" he said as he grabbed your hand and used his air bending to boost the both of you to the sky. Kawa followed you.

As you both fell you looked down to see you were really high up. You quickly wrapped your arms around him as he pulled you to the front. He held you bridle style as you both free fell from the sky.

"WAN! Do something!!" You scream trying not to look down tighten your grip on him. Wan smirked. He held you in one hand while using him free hand to push the air under them so they could slowly reach the ground. Wan didn't see that you both were still coming in too fast. 

"Uh oh! Hang on ___!" he then wrapped his arms around you using himself as a shield from the impact on the ground. 

You both smacked on the ground. You rolled until you eventually stopped. You both groaned from the hard landing. You rubbed your head sitting upwards.

"Ow....that was really...wait...Wan!" you got up and went to Wan who was still on the ground. 

"I guess my flying could use some work huh?" he said with a smile.

"Wan you could have died shielding me like that." you said helping him on his feet. 

"Your worth it!" he said smiling. 

You blushed. THen you remembered what you wanted to ask.

"Wan how...what...I mean when.....Your air-bending! How is that possible?" you said looking at his hands.

"Yea...you see-" Wan tried to find a way to explain everything.

 

 

"Will someone get this hound off me!" The white spirit called. Kawa kept chasing her and smelling her.

"Kawa! Leave her alone please." you said calling him to you. His head pokes up then he trots to you. He got in between you and Wan. 

"Kawa huh? I never seen a spirit like him before." Wan said trying to pet him. Kawa growled at him and moved away.

"Oh he's not a spirit. He's a strong Eel-hound. He's the fastest thing alive." you said petting him. He accepted you and leaned into your touch. 

"He's obviously gotten attached to you in a flash." he chuckled. He whistled behind him. Then a big cat-deer appeared out of the bushes. Wan petted him and it purred.

"Oh! How cute!" You said walking towards the cat-deer. You gently petted him and scratched his ears. He relaxed and his tail wagged.

"Who's this handsome guy?" you said. 

"Mula. We met in the spirit wilds. We been together ever since." Wan explained.

"Spirit wilds? How did you make it? And how did you get air-bending?" You asked curious about alot of things.

While you two were talking Kawa was eyeing Mula. Kawa had a hungry look in his eyes. He licked his lips. Mula had a terrified look on his face slowly backing away.

"I went to live with the spirits. I got tired of living with humans. It was rocky at first but we all got along in the end. And as for the reason for me having air-bending..." he trailed off scratching his head nervously avoiding your gaze.

"He got involved in something he shouldn't!" the white spirit spoke. You couldn't help but be stunned about the spirit. It look beautiful and majestic. 

"I am Rava. The spirit of light and peace." She introduced herself. 

"THE Rava?! I heard all about you from my tutors. But why aren't you fighting with Vaatu?" you asked. Wan looked down.

"Thanks to HIM he escaped." she said pointed to Wan "We are going to collect all the elements in the world in order to defeat him before he covers the world in darkness." She explained.

"Wait. YOU let him escape?" you said looking at Wan. Wan had a embarrassed look but tried to explain. 

"Well you see-

Then you both hear barks and screeching from behind. You all turned to see Kawa chasing Mula around. Mula had the speed but Kawa would cut him off with his flexible moves. 

"Kawa!" "Mula!" You both shouted. They both froze. Kawa returned to you with his head down. Mula ran to Wan scared to death.

"Kawa you know better than that!" you scolded him. He sat down whimpering. 

"Easy Mula. You ok?" he asked. Mula still shook from what happened. 

"Sorry Wan. I'll keep him away." You said embarrassed.

"Yea....So what happen to you? The last I saw you, you were force to marry the Chuus." he asked shuddering from the memory.

"Left too but I met a.....I mean my koi fish help me survive." you said trying to leave off meeting Tsuki.

"Your Koi?" he said looking at you in disbelief. 

"Uh you have the Spirit of light and peace with you like its normal. I think you can cut me some slack." you said looking at him. 

He chuckled and said. "Touche." 

"I was trying to get a boat to go to the Lion-turtle city of water. I have family there." You said. You were scared to mention the water-bending. Afraid of what his reaction would be if he learns the truth.

"Great! We're headed for the same place! We can go together!" he said quickly smiling.

"That's a great idea! But how are we going to get a boat? We have no money and they would recognize us if we come back." You said. 

Wan thought for a moment. Then a sneaky idea came into his head. "I got it! Follow me!" he said jumping on Mula. "Back to the docks! I'll explain there!" he said riding off.

"Wan! Wait! Might as well follow him." you said hopping on Kawa and rode him to the docks.

 

 

 

It was about sunset. You made it to the docks but you didn't go in waiting for Wan. "I hope he gets here soon. We won't have that much light left." you thought.

Then you jolted when you felt hands cover your eyes. "Guess who."

"Uhg! Wan you scared me-" you said then he covered your mouth.

"Shh! We need to be quiet for this to work." he said. You nodded.

He let go of you. "We need to borrow a few things." he said to you.

"You mean steal?" you said. You were raised differently. The thought of stealing made you feel awful.

"I know it feels wrong but we don't have many options. Trust me I'll get us a boat. Or at least earn some cash" he said looking seriously at you.

You still felt funny but Wan always pulled through when times were hard and he knew the world better than you did. You sighed and said

"Ok Wan. What do we need?" Rava asked.

He smiledlooking at you knowing that you trust him. 

"First we need a disguise." he said looking at a small bazaar filled with multiple supplies. 

 

"Get your lovely garments! From jewels to robes to down right royal gowns! You can get it all here!" a old man trying to make a scene by making his ordinary clothes look amazing.

"Pick the most fancy thing in there for you and the silliest one for me. Oh! And for Kawa and Mula." Wan said. 

"But how am I going to get in?" you asked. 

A mischievous grin came to Wan's face. "Leave that to me." he said walking off with Mula. 

"Oh well let's go Kawa." you whispered.

You snuck around the back of the shop. The old man was still there.

"Come on Wan. Where are you?" you thought.

"Excuse me sir? I would like to buy some fabric." It was Wan.

"Ugh! Go away! I don't sell to peasants! Go!" he roared. He came up away from the shop to yell at Wan. 

"Well that's not fair. You can't just sell to the rich!" Wan argued. 

That was your chance to go in. "Bark if he comes back boy." you said going into the shop.

You looked around for soon clothes. You saw some funny clothes for Wan and Mula. Then you saw a fancy blue scarf for Kawa and a (fav color) gown. 

"Hey! What are you doing!?" A voice came from behind. 

"Oh no. Kawa!" you thought but before you left you snagged a dance ribbon.

Kawa was smelling the food area. Such a good watchdog....

"Get back here theif!!" he said chasing you.

 

You all ran back into the forest.

 

 

 

"Ok I got the clothes now what?" You said with the clothes.

"We entertain." he said taking the funny clothes. He places the other clothes on Mula making him look very silly.

"What? Entertain? How are we excatly gonna do that?" you asked.

"Anything. We juggle, tell jokes, anyway we can convince them we are natural born entertainers. After that they'll let us on any boat! I guranteer it." He said with confidence.

"Well I guess this is our best shot." you said. Then you started to take your clothes off. 

"AH! Wa..wait!" he said turning around shielding his eyes with his hands blushing. 

"Oh right sorry!" you said as you went behind a huge tree then continued to change clothes.

Once he saw that you were gone he began to change too. 

 

He wore a multicolored robe with his hair all scruffy looking while Mula had different colored ribbons on each of his paws.

"Ready to go?" he asked you. 

"Yea." you said coming out in the (fav color) gorgeous dancer's dress. You had a ribbon with you. "Well? What do you think?" you asked shyly. 

Needless to say you were drop dead gorgeous. Your (body type) body was perfect in every shape and form. Wan couldn't keep his eyes off of you. 

"Don't stare! Say something!" you said blushing looking.

"Ah...you look perfect." he couldn't help saying. He quickly closed his mouth when he realize he was drooling.

"What was that?" you asked facing him. 

"Uh! I said you look good. Time to move!" he quickly wiped his mouth and jumped on Mula.

"Right" You said climbing on Kawa. He didn't like the ribbon on his neck. He was nibbling on it. "Kawa no! We need you to wear it." you said. He growled but left it alone.

"Good! Now let's see if Wan's plan will work." you said riding back to the docks.

 

 

 

You both stopped a couple of feet near the boats. "Now what?" you said looking at him.

"We borrow that!" he said pointing to a cabbage wagon.

"A cabbage wagon? Why?" you asked. 

"Any stage right now is perfect." he said.

"How?" you asked. 

"Kawa!" he said he walked off to sneak by the wagon.

"Wait what?" you said but he was already gone.

 

 

A young man at the age of 17 with a huge brand new cart with the freshest cabbages you ever seen. "Here is my calling! I told my father I will grow the finest cabbages in the world. My dream is to go world to share my gift to all. My family will share the family business for generations to come. I will begin my journey tonight!"

Wan placed a piece of meat near the wagon. Then he walked away.

Kawa picked up the scent of the food then wondered off to the wagon. 

"Kawa? What are you doing? Get back here!" you said in a panic.

Kawa ignored you and followed his nose. Then he spotted the food. He launched himself towards it. He went so fast that he bumped into the cart. All the cabbages rolled off the cart and into a shop near by.

"Oh no! My cabbages! " the boy said running to collect them.

"Just as planed. now to set up." he put up a few sticks around the area. "Rava!" he called. Then Rava went through his body. Then he fire-bended the sticks around the wagon. They all glowed very mystically. 

"Again!" he said as Rava passed through him again. You were amazed how the change in elements worked.

"Come on come all to the most wonderful entertainment you will ever see!" Wan said air bending all around to get people attention. 

"Rava you better hide." you suggested. 

Rava floated back to the forest.

"Look at that!" Looks interesting!" "Mommy mommy look at that!" "I could use a break to see this!" A crowd was gathering. 

"What now? What should I do?" you asked. 

"Watch me! When its your turn you can do your thing." he said to you winking.

 

 

 

He climbed on the top of the wagon. "Welcome! We have a very special show for all of you!" Wan said with a silly voice." My name Mula! and my lovely assistant Kawa!" Wan said pointing to you.

"Is he serious?" you thought. 

"I will show you tonight a power beyond understanding! Witness my power as I will bend the air we breathe. Then I'll become like a dragon as I breathe fire!" he told the crowd. 

"Is he serious!" you blurted out. 

Then Wan looked at the sky and barley saw a couple of clouds. He smiled and thought of an idea. He jumped from the wagon then started to put wholes in the clouds trying to make a shape.

You forgot you need to help with the act.

"Do not take your eye off of the amazing Mula!" you appeared next to him.

After a couple of minutes he finished his project. It was the real Mula smiling in the clouds.

The crowd ooohed and ahhed. "Thank you thank you. For my next act I will need my lovely assistant." he said reaching for you. 

You were unsure first until you hear him whisper "Trust me." 

You smiled and took his hand. "I will grant my partner the gift of flight." he said.

 

You gulped but trusted Wan. You stood still as Wan started to gather the wind. Kawa growled as he didn't like what he was doing to you. He watched you both carefully.

He was making a small cyclone under you. He slowly began to lift you higher and higher until you were able to see the whole town. 

"Wow!" "He did It!" "She's flying!" "She's like an angel" The crowd was amazed.

After a few minutes Wan got tired. Then he slowly began to bring you down. 

"I'm gonna asked Mr. Mula to make me fly!" "No fair! why you get to be first?!" " I'm the oldest I'm gonna ask!" a couple of children were fighting. They all started to run towards Wan at the same time. 

"Uh oh! Ah! Easy kids! Easy!" Wan said backing up. His hands was losing control of the cyclone. It was like balancing heavy sticks in his hands.

"Uh..Wa- Mula!" you cried out. 

"Crap!" Wan was Saying losing the momentum. Then the whole cyclone just disappeared right under you.

You began to fall!

"She's falling!" one said. 

"Ah! Look out!" you shouted. Everyone below moved. Wan Moved to where you were going to land. 

 

"Don't worry I got y-"

Then Kawa jumped as you fell. You fell on Kawa's back with a belly flop. 

"Ow. Good boy Kawa." you whispered petting him. Then when he landed you stood on Kawa's back and took a bow.

"Its alright folks! All part of the act." you assured everyone.

They all clapped relieved that you were safe and the show was still on. 

Wan breathed in thankful Kawa got you.

"Alright now. For my act I will need my pet friend. We will show true teamwork. The dance is called Harmonic symphony." you said with the ribbon in your hand. You did this plenty of times when you stayed with Tsuki and Kawa knows this too.

AS you had the audience attention Wan called Rava to get him the power of fire. 

"Wan this is too much for you! If we keep doing this so much you could die!" Rava warned.

"Just one more. I'll stop after this." he promised smiling as he was out of breath. 

Rava sighed. "You're impossible Wan." she passed through him again. He barley had the strength to move. Then he heard the crowd clap. Wan looked to see what you were doing.

 

You lifted the ribbon and began to twirl it. You took two steps forward then waited for Kawa. Kawa walked towards you until he was right in front you. You both bowed at the same time. 

Then suddenly Wan used his fire-bending to create a circle around you both. You took a breathe closed your eyes then you began to dance with your partner. Your steps were graceful and slow. You thought of the ribbon like the water you bend at your fingertips. Every step you made Kawa matched it. Even his head and neck moved in sync with your hand movements. 

The crowd applauded. They loved it. Your dancing left them breathless but they weren't the only ones.

Wan was amazed of how graceful you look. Made you even more attractive than before. He was looking at you with awe. He envied Kawa for being your partner. The dance you were doing reminded him of the dancing dragon.

Then he had another idea. He went off to take another piece of meat from a shop. Then he came back to the fire circle and waved the meat in the sky. You didn't see because you had your eyes closed but Kawa stopped immediately after catching the scent. He moved out the circle and went to Wan. Wan dropped the meat leaving Kawa to eat. 

"Perfect!" he said then his gaze went back to you. You still danced without your partner. Wan snuck in the circle and began performing the dancing dragon. 

You two danced completely different styles yet each of you complemented each move. While your style was fluid and slow his was slightly faster and more powerful movements. The style of Water and fire circled each other for a few more minutes. Wan had already finished but you still dancing. Wan came behind you as twirled with the ribbon. You were trying to bow forward but Wan grabbed your waist and dipped you backwards. 

You quickly opened your eyes to see Wan's golden brown eyes and his heart melting smile. You couldn't help but look at him as the light off the fire made his whole face glow. Especially his eyes. Your heart began to pound and your face was red. 

"THat was amazing!" " Such passion!" "Are they lovers?" "I envy her he's cute!" The crowd said.

 

You both stood up quickly and bowed to the people. Wan inhaled then breathed fire for the Finale.

 

"That concludes our show! Thank you and goodnight!" you said to the audience. 

They all gave small coins to you and Wan. You both gathered as much as you could. 

"My poor cabbages don't worry I'll get most of you back....to...my wagon! Thieves! Someone help!" The young man said.

 

"____! I think its time to go." Wan said gathering the coins. 

"Agreed! Guys let's go!" you said. Kawa and Mula came to you both as you all left. 

Wan counted the coins as you both slowed them down.

"Not much but it can give us something to work with." he said

"Should we go back to the boats?" you asked.

"No just me." Wan said. "If there's trouble I can get out easy then getting all of us caught." 

"But Wan-"

"I'll be fine ___. I promise." he said riding Mula back into the boats to talk to the captains.

 

 

 

It wasn't going well. Even with the coins he had and the performance you both put on he had no way of getting you all on a boat with out more money. You were both running out of time.

It was and hour before midnight and Wan was about to go back to you with nothing. He didn't want to see you disappointed but he didn't what to do.

"You say you wanted a ride stranger? Maybe I can help." a man in a cloak said near a shipping boat. 

"Yeah. how's that?" he questioned arching a eyebrow. 

"We are not supposed to carry other than supplies but I might help you pass by unseen." he said to him.

"For a price right?" Wan assumed. Nothing was free and this deal sounded too good to be true. 

"No lad. That show maybe done for the first time but I enjoyed it. I never smiled like that in years." he said taking his hood off to reveal a sixty year old man.

"First time? Of course not we rehearsed this plenty of-

"You can't fool old eyes like these. But it was good regardless." he said laughing at Wan serious expression.

"Well what do you want?" Wan asked.

"Nothing lad. Just does this heart good to see youthful romance bloom once again. Reminds me my first love." he said to Wan.

Wan blushed. "She's just an old friend that's all." 

"Is that why you got the hound away so you could dance with her? " he said smiling at him.

"I...um...well." he couldn't hide that fact.

"Tell her how you feel lad because some other lad might take her off your hands." he said seriously.

"Will you take us or not old man!" Wan said crossing his arms annoyed. 

"hehe. Sure kid. Just bring your friends in a hour so I can sneak them in inside lad." the old man said.

"Alright you better not go back on your word." Wan warned him.

THe old man winked and went back to the ship. Then Wan went back to tell everyone.

 

 

"You are trusting our lives to an old man?!" Rava fumed. 

"I know it sounds shady but I think this guy will come though." Wan said to them.

"How do you know?" you asked.

Wan blushed for a moment then said "he knew our act was fake but he didn't turn us in. I think that says a lot about him." Wan said.

"He could be setting a trap." Rava said. 

"Don't worry. If it is I'll get us out." Wan said with confidence. 

"Ignoring that. If Wan says this guy is trustworthy I believe him." You said.

"Thanks ___. Get ready everyone! We're going to the next Lion-turtle city!" 

 

 

 

 

You all had cloaks on Kawa and Mula was as quiet as mouses. You all followed Wan to the place the old man said to meet him. 

The old man came with a lantern. "Inside quickly! go to the very bottom of the ship." he said. All of you ran inside. As Wan was about to go in until the old man said. "A beauty she is. Good luck lad." he said.

Wan shook his head and went in. There were crates at the end of the ship. You found some hay. You placed it in a corner and spread it out so all of you can sleep soundly.

"I think its time to sleep. We still have a couple of days before we even reach there." you said laying on the hay. Kawa climb to the back so that you would lay your head on his side. Mula slowly went to you .Kawa's head was the opposite direction so Mula lied to the other side of you. Rava shrunk in size to sleep on Mula. 

Wan waited for a while to see if it was safe before he finally came to sleep with everyone. He layed on Mula but he couldn't help but look at you. He missed hanging out with you. He was so glad you came back into his life.

 

You were amazing today. From your dancing to how you look and how smart you are.

"It nice to see youthful romance blooming." he remembered the old man's words. 

"Am I really in love with her?" he thought.

He looked at your sleeping form. You looked so peaceful. He reached for you until Kawa growled. 

"Easy boy." he said retracting his hand.

"Wan...." you moaned.

Wan froze. "Did she say...?"

"I'm glad...you're..back." you said.

He smiled. "Maybe I am in love." he said before failing asleep.

 

 

You woke up on something warm. "Maybe I'm on Mula." you thought. You stretched until you heard a groan under you. You quickly looked to see Wan under you. You got off immediately. You blushed at the thought of sleeping on him.

"Oh my gosh! How did this even happen?!" you thought. 

Then you saw how Wan slept. His arms are everywhere and he was drooling. You couldn't help to see how cute he was. You cupped his face. You looked at his face but mostly his lips.

"Wan..." you said as you slowly leaned in to kiss him. Then you heard a boom outside. Then you felt the ship shake making everyone move from the hay to the floor. 

"Nice waking call." Wan said waking up.

Then you all heard something running towards you. 

It was the old man.

"Brace yourselves! We're being attack by pirates!!"


	5. Water Lion Turtle City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Wan heads back to the city Were the reader is born.

I don't own any of the Avatar characters!

 

 

 

"Pirates! Are you serious?!" You shouted.

"It's true Lass! You all stay put while we deal with the scum!" The old man said running back on deck.

"You can't do it alone!" you said worried for the old man. 

"Don't worry I'll...uhg.....I..Don't feel good." Wan said looking very pale holding his hands to his stomach.

"Wan? Are you ok?" you said with a worried look.

"Fine...ugh....perfectly-" then Wan ran to the other side of the boat and puked.

"Great. He's seasick." you said shaking your head.

"Stay put!" the old man said as he went back on deck.

Boom! The boat rocked again.

"We have to help!" you thought as you tried to go up.

"No.....stay here! I'll....ugh.... help the man! I asked him to help us. It's only right that I help......him." Wan said running up with him.

Mula followed. Kawa stayed by your side.

"He's not gonna be much help when he gets seasick." you said. But what can you do? You couldn't risk revealing your secret in order to help.

*Boom*

The ship rocked again. You fell to the ground. Then you slowly got up to look at the window. You saw the pirates swinging and jumping from their ship to yours.

"How did we not see the ship coming?" you thought. 

*Boom* Water rushed in from the window.

"Wait! That's it!! Kawa help Wan and make sure no one comes down here until I move the ship!" you told him.

He nodded and headed off to the deck.

"If I could move the water under us I can push us out of reach." you thought.

"It’s gonna be hard moving water I can't see." you said but you knew you had to help.

"Breathe!" you thought. You stood next to the window facing the other ship. 

"Easy calm down. I can either push our boat or theirs. Either way, I need to do something." You relaxed your mind and body.

You made your mind quiet. You started to feel the water right under you. You felt the cool rough waves outside and held out your hands. You slowly moved your hands in a pulling motion. 

 

 

Meanwhile, on the deck, all the men on board tries to fight off the pirates.

"Come on everyone! We can't let them get our supplies!" the captain said. 

"I'll try to hold them off! "Wan said as he tried to air bend most of the thieves off the ship. 

There was a lot of them trying to overwhelm the crew. Wan, Mula, and Kawa was trying to help fight them off. Wan was blasting the men off by air-bending but more men kept coming. Mula kicked and bite the men until they ran. Kawa was a force to be recon with as he used his tail like a whip, claws, and teeth. They were holding out well but eventually, they will get tired.

"You guys really wanted to take over this little bout that much?" Wan said annoyed. 

"Hey! It’s not a boat! It’s a SHIP!" the captain snapped at him.

"Come on lads! We got them on the run!!" one of the pirates said.

Then suddenly the ship began to move, left and right. The movements were slow but they slowly started to build up.

"Wha-" Wan was trying to keep his balance. His stomach was churning again and his vision was getting fuzzy. He fell to his knees trying to keep from vomiting.

"What in the world is going on?!" The old man said looking at the sea. The sea was calm before. No wind or form of movement. There was no reason the sea should be moving. 

Your movements were getting a bit longer as you moved with your swaying hands. 

"Push...Pull...Push...Pull." you keep repeating as you moved the water around you. You felt the water slowly build within your control like creating a world pool but in the opposite direction.

 

The pirates began to panic as they thought the same as the old man. 

"Wha-"

"What's this?" 

"Its Witchcraft."

"What do we do?!"

"Retreat!!"

They began to fall back to the ship. You kept going until your ship was a couple of feet away from the pirate ship. You fell to the ground surprised that you used so much energy.

Kawa sensed something was wrong. He went back below deck to help.

Kawa whined as he saw you on the ground.

"It’s ok boy! Good job helping every one boy. I'm proud of you." you said petting him. 

He barked happily at you and nuzzled you.

"Oh my gosh! Wan!" you said as you forgot about his seasickness. 

Kawa carried you since you were tired up to the deck.

"Wan? Wan, where are you?" you looked around.

"Uhg.....My stomach....." you heard a groan.

"Wan. I'm glad you're ok." you said.

"I wish I feel ok." Wan said still holding his belly.

"I got an Idea. Let me rub your stomach until it feels better." you suggested.

"What?! I may be hurting, but I'm not four years old." He said blushing at the thought of you touching him.

"Trust me Wan. It will work." you said.

You looked at the men as they tried to fix the damage the pirates done.

"Alright no one is looking." you thought.

You placed your hands over his stomach.

"Relax and close your eyes." you told him.

"I'll try." he said doing so.

You took a breath and used your healing ability to soothe his pain. Your hand glowed but since it didn't require much energy it wasn't as noticeable. The nausea began to slowly rode away. Wan felt his strength return and his belly felt better than ever. You stopped before he can see you heal him.

"Wow. I guess some traditions are needed. Thanks!" he said grateful.

"No problem." you said helping him up.

"Now! Would someone like to tell me why there are stowaways on my ship!?" the captain said looking at the both of you.

"Uh..." Wan said

"You see..." You said

You both tried to find a way to explain this.

"It was me sir!" the old man.

"I figured as much. You always had a soft spot." the captain said mad.

"Sir our sails are torn! We won't be able to use the wind" one of the men said.

"Curse those pirates! Now were just stuck here." Captain said shaking his head.

"Um! I have a suggestion sir." you added.

"I don't have time to talk wench!" he said waving you off.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Wan said walking towards the captain.

"How adorable! The lad's trying to protect his girl! How noble of you!" he teased Wan.

Wan blushed.

"No! I mean I was only-"

"I was about to suggest that my Eel hound and can help pull your boat back to the Lion turtle city." you said pointing to Kawa.

Both Wan and the captain looked at you very confused.

"You want Kawa to pull this boat all the way to port?" Wan asked. 

"No." you said then you looked at him.

"But you just said-"

"I want you to use your air bending to push from behind the boat. Kawa will pull from the front." you explained.

"........" both of them just looked at you.

The captain hated the fact it was a good idea.

"I'll get you to the docks in no time!" you said.

"Fine! But I give the mutt the signal understand?!" he said walking.

"I'm sorry. He's usually a lot more friendly than that." the old man came to both of you.

"I truly appreciate you trying to help us." he said to you.

"You gave us a lift it was the least we can do to help." Wan said.

"And you lad defended us. I would like to say my thanks to you as well." he said.

"Like ___ said you helped us out of a problem. We didn't mind helping. Right boys?"

Mula growled and Kawa barked.

"Enough chatting! Get the mutt to the front of the ship. And get the brat to the back so we can get a move on." The captain said.

You and Wan went to your positions. Kawa was tied up with rope ready to pull the ship.

"Aright let's move!" he said

Wan blew from behind and You signaled Kawa to move. He nodded and started to swim. The idea worked. What would taken days of riding only took a few hours to get to port to the water Lion-turtle.

You saw that the turtle was blue and the air around the area was getting a bit colder. AS You realize you were getting close to the village that banished you, you started to get really nervous.

Wan got tired and started to rest a bit. He noticed that you were shaking but you weren't cold. You were scared. He walked to the bottom deck where Rava was still hiding.

"Rava I need some fire. It’s seriously getting cold. I hate being cold" He said shaking.

"Naturally. We are far north. It’s very rare that the turtle would come this far south-" Rava said.

"Could we skip the lesson and give me the fire?"

"I hope it’s not to please that mortal female." Rava grumbled.

"No! I just don't want to end up frozen!" he snapped but Rava saw through him.

"Very well." she said as she rose up and passed through Wan. He created a small flame to practice.

"Thanks Rava." He said running up the stairs.

"That boy has a one track mind when it comes to that girl." Rava said. 

 

 

 

 

"I Hope no one recognize me When I get back." You thought. The turtle was getting closer or Kawa you wasn't sure which was the case. You knew the higher ups knew that you stole your bending but you hoped that everyone else didn't know about it. You were dressed in common clothes so hopefully that would throw people off. You held yourself letting your fear get the better of you.

"Hey are you cold?" a warm voice said with a small little flame coming to your side. Wan came by your side trying to warm you up. You smiled he was so sweet. 

"Thank you but I'm fine. I was born in the cold. It actually took me a while to get use to warm climate. Got sick a couple times." you said.

Wan immediately got rid of the flame. He blushed.

"Sorry!" he quickly said.

You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be. That was very sweet of you Wan." You said.

"I...ugh....ble.." he said dazed.

Then the boat stopped.

"Great...." You dreaded as you headed up to see and Wan followed.

 

At the Port it was busy. It hadn't changed. The city was filled with people. Merchants, shops, blacksmiths and all you can imagine. Kawa stopped as the bout reached the docks.

Everyone got off to get supplies. Before you got off the captain stopped you and Wan.

"As much as I hate to say this....." he said.

You both were a little nervous thinking he would still be mad you both snuck on.

".....Thank you. You saved my ship and Crew. Good luck out there." he said walking away.

You all smiled at each other then you Wan and the others went into the city.

 

 

 

 

Wan suddenly went blank as he had no idea what to do now. He didn't know how to get the lion turtle to give him the bending or where he will stay or how this place works. 

Rava hid out of sight so she won't cause a uproar.

"So....What now?" he asked.

"You can stay with my aunt. She has a barn At least until you get your water-bending. " you offered.

"No I can't ask you to do that." he said.

"It's not like we have any other option, Wan!" Rava said. Mula gave him a tired look. 

"I...Well....only until I can find another place. I don't want to impose on you." he said.

"It's no bother, Wan. I'm your friend and friends look after each other." you said with a bright smile.

"Thanks (name)." he said returning the smile.

As you head into town Wan asked you "So....what's your aunt like?"

Your face lit up.

"She's wonderful! I remember visiting her cottage as a kid, always sunny! It would smell like sweet flowers and spices and it was so colorful like a rainbow. I would sneak off to see her. My parents didn't like her very much. She would teach me about plants, nature, and so many things my parents never did." you said with a smile.

"She sounds like an amazing person. Can't wait to see her." he said.

"She'll love you!" 

"Oh! Right! Would Mula be a problem?"

"Nah. He'll be fine. Don't worry.

"Ah! Thanks! I was hoping-"

Wan ran into someone while talking to you. He was around both your age.

"Watch where you're going filthy peasant!" the man he bumped into said.

"Relax it was an accident!" Wan said getting up from the ground.

"I'm sorry we-"

"I wasn't talking to....wait (nickname)?" the young man looked at you stunned.

"Taka?" You said with a smile. You ran to him and gave him a big hug.

Wan frowned.

"I thought I never see you again!" You said happliy.

"Uh...who are you?" Wan said pointing at him.

"Oh right. Wan, this is Takahiro. We grew up together." You said. 

"Yes. That will be all servant. (name) and I have business to discuss so shoo!" he said waving Wan off.

"Hey! I'm not a servant!" Wan spat.

"Wan's a good friend of mine Taka. How have you been?"

"Friends? with the help? (name) your vacation from home has made you delusional. Don't worry (name) I'll take you home myself." he said hugging you as if your hurt.

"NO!" you screamed. Both boys looked at you strangely.

"I mean I would actually like to be escorted to my aunt Nozomi please." You said hugging his arm. Wan was getting angry.

"I think we can manage (name)"Wan said annoyed.

"I be delighted (name) I can't trust this simple-minded servant to do something so basic." he said looking at Wan

"What is your problem?!" Wan said getting into Takahiro's face.

"Guys, calm down! You can both go with me." you said separating them.

They both glared at each other as you all went into the forest. 

 

 

 

 

You all followed the stone pathway through the trees

You started to remember the fun times you had with had with Nozomi. you was your only safe haven from your life as a noble. Then you notice that you were going further into forest past the cottage.

"Where are we Taka? The cottage is the other way." You said. Taka stopped for a moment then sighed. He turned to you with a sad look.

"(name).....There's no easy way to say this but the cottage burn down some after you left." he sadly said.

You held your hand to your mouth.

"No...." you fell to the ground holding in your sobs covering your face with your hands. Kawa and Mula walked to you sadly.

Wan immediately went to you.

"Name I'm so sorr-"

Takahiro pushed Wan away from you.

"It'll be ok (name)." he calmly said smirking at Wan. He hugged you closed as you cried.

Wan glared at him.

"How...did she die?" you asked heartbroken.

"Die? Oh you misunderstood (Name). Nozomi is still alive." 

"But I thought-"

"She accidently burned down her cottage while making medical herbs."

You went blank.

"Why didn't you just say so!? You gave her a heart attack!" Wan snapped.

You burst out into laughter. The boys looked at you oddly.

"Now that I think about it that does sound like her. She is a bit ditsy and forgetful" you said laughing.

 

"Is that the voice of the water child of my kin?" A soft feather like voice came from the forest.

"Auntie?" you called like a child.

A woman in her early thirties in a plain grey kimono came out. She had every woodland creature imaginable around her. She had long brown hair with a healthy body with a glowing friendly like aura around her and a huge smile.

You immediately ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"The woodland creatures informed me of your return water child! Your smiling aura is gratefully appreciated. It has been many moons since I've seen you. You morph into your final form of beauty. I do not see the face of my female blood bonded relative." she said looking around.

"Uh...?" Wan said confused.

"She basically said she missed me. I've grown and heard me coming. She asked me where my mother is." you explained.

"Oh."

"I had been meaning to ask to how you got here." Takahiro asked.

"Uh oh! Think of something quick (name)." you thought.

"I missed my home and Wan here helped me back. I had another disagreement with mother and father so I was hoping I can live with you Auntie." you said.

Takahiro and Nozomi nodded but Wan was a little confused. 

"I thought you said that-"

You elbowed him in the gut.

"The forest is home to all creatures of the universe. My kin is more than welcome to place her roots back to her birthplace." she said giving her a hug.

"?" Takahiro and Wan looked at them both.

"She said I can stay." you said.

"Oh!" they both said.

"Auntie do you still have your barn?" you asked.

"The wood animal habitat was not burned by the flames of irony water child. Why do you inquire its well being?" she asked you.

"This is my friend Wan from the Fire lion turtle. He has no place to stay so I was wondering if he can stay there for a while. He can help you with the herd to work it off right Wan?" You said while Wan came to your side.

"Sure can. It’s nice to meet you miss Nozomi." he said bowing to her.

"Titles are chains bounding us to limits. My name of birth will suffice." she said with a smile holding Wan's hands.

"Huh?"

"She said call her by her first name." you said.

"Right." he said letting go of her hands.

"I Must leave you now my dear friend. I must train for the Trials of water." Takahiro said trying to rid himself of the creatures crawling all over him. 

"Trials?" Wan said curious.

"The trials for water-bending. I'll explain over dinner." You said to Wan.

"Are you sure you will be alright here with this ruffian?" he said eyeing Wan. 

"He's a good guy Taka. I'll be fine." you said. 

He nodded as he walked off.

"What's his deal?" Wan asked.

"He's a little snooty but he's a nice guy once you get to know him." 

"Yea. I'm not holding my breath." 

The the sun was going down and the animals started to get restless around her.

"The evening star is retiring for the night. We must prepare for the nightly feeding." Nozomi said twirlng around with the birds.

"That means dinner time right?" Wan asked.

"Now your getting it!" you said smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

You all walked together to the barn first it was about five minutes away from the forest in a wide filed with multiple pigs and deercats. Mula immediate went to the herd while Kawa drooled over the pigs.

"Well I guest Mula found some friends." Wan said.

"And Kawa found dinner." You said walking up to him pulling him away from the livestock. He whined. 

The barn was an average two story building with hey and farming supplies. They went inside. 

"Here’s a room for the workers who used to help around, but since my aunt stopped dancing and start living out here she uses it for her animals now." you explained.

"Its more than enough. Thank you Mi...I mean Nozomi." he said to her.

She smiled. 

"Your aura burns with friendship and bravery. I am grateful for having a being in my presence and for helping my kin." 

"Um its an honor to have you too?" he looked at you. You nodded.

"So since the cottage is gone where do you live know Auntie N?" you asked.

"Its right in front of you."

You both looked around and saw nothing but forest.

Nozomi walked forward to the widest tree in the forest and went into the doorlike home in the side. 

You both looked in awe on how big it was. It was like a palace turned into three trees morphed into one. 

"Come children. “she waved.

You both walked in.

You both stopped in shock. it was even bigger in the inside. it was surprisingly clean. All herbs and viles were organized by color on holes in the tree and a sewing area next to the bed. a fire was on in a fireplace in the back with and opened trunk for the smoke to go.

"This place is huge!" he said

"This is the first tree of life that grew from the water Turtle. Its roots grow deep. Some roots grow big enough to carry gallons of water to supply the whole island of clean water. It can shelter many animals and healing flowers. This was grew to be my habitat for my occupation of healer for the village. They may dislike my lifestyle but my work help heals the sickly which is why they let me live in my solitude." 

Nozomi went to the pot and got you both two bowl of fish stew. Then she gave you cups of fruit nectar. You both gratefully ate every single bite and drunk every drop.

"Delicious!" Wan said wiping his mouth.

"I'll say!" you said with a full belly.

"I think it’s time to reveal the spirit of light my child of fire." she said to Wan. He choked on the nectar.

"You know about Rava?" he gasped.

"Her presence is everywhere fire child. It would be hard not to feel her." she laughed.

Rava eventually came out. 

"I am honored to be in your presence." Nozomi said bowing to Rava. 

"You are surprisingly in tune with the spirits around you. I am genuinely impressed. "

"Healing starts spiritually then the body. Living with the spirits has taught me much about the world around me. And Yet I feel though that the world is growing darker for some reason. And I see Vaatu is not with you." she said.

Wan groaned.

"That human separated us. We are collecting the elements to defeat him before its too late." she said pointing to Wan.

"I see. Well you arrived at the perfect season. The trials of water will beginning in two morning star rotations. It will be the perfect time for you to retrieve water." she explained.

"What are the trials anyway?" Wan asked getting up for seconds.

"There are three trials to pass in order to receive water. Each trial test your natural ability. The First is wisdom the second is strength and the last is courage. Pass all three trials you get the honor of water bending." you explained.

"How do you so much about it?" He asked.

"Uh...I...used to watch them all the time as a kid. I couldn't go though because girls aren't allowed to participate." you said slightly irritated. 

"Harsh. How long does the trail last?" 

"At the lunar solstice, when the moon is at the highest." 

Wan Gulped down his dinner and got up with fire in his eyes.

"Well looks like I got some training to do!" 

"Wan you're and outsider! I'm not sure they let you in the trails." 

"Let me worry about that." he said winking at you. You tried to hide your blush.

"Thank you for the meal but I gotta get some rest. Tomorrow I better get to work."

"Well if you need help let me know." you said.

"Thanks but I got this. Watch me!" he said leaving the tree. Rava came with him.

"Oh Wan...." You said shaking your head.

"I sense a romantic bond for you waterchild. The fire of intimacy burns brightly from each of you."

"Don't be silly! Anyway I was hoping that I can learn how to be a healer like you. I want to help heal others too." 

She smiled and placed a hand on you.

"Why not heal them yourself?"

"HUH?!" you said. It was your turn to choke on juice. 

"I've sense a change in you ever since I hugged you. Your aura is completely different. Now I know you were not only touched by the turtle but also by a spirit."

"Please don't tell anyone! PLEASE!" You grabbed her.

"I Could never betray my kin waterchild. You secret is lock within my being like a empty void." she said hugging you.

"Um...Thank you. I think. Uh…. Auntie N the fire!"

The fire was going on a bit too long without someone checking it.

"Oh my. Let’s not hope the flames of irony won't return tonight." she said putting out the fire.


End file.
